fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Murder at the KOGETSUKAN/@comment-26739346-20180515124932/@comment-32987428-20180515161831
I just thought of an interesting (rather stupid) theory though. That NO ONE ACTUALLY DIED in this case, and this story will end happily. Everything was set up by Holmes, Morris, Chris and Hawthorne. If Holmes met with Morris, told him that he would be targeted and suggested to him that Holmes will fake his death and Morris will play along : Run away from the mansion and meet up with Holmes outside. The same could happen with Chris, as Holmes had the chance to talk with Chris when he brought a tea set to the room he talked with Morris, maybe he told Morris to run away and Chris to fake his death and purposely write the incomplete dying message to further pressured Morris and that everyone will likely believe that Morris won't ever come back again + might commit suicide. Since we already knew that Hawthorne's autopsy were unreliable and the only person who performed them was him, he can actually play big roles in misleading everyone including the would-be murderer. Let's think about the motive of Harriet a little bit, if she really just want to prevent Juliet from being forced to married someone she doesn't love the initial target would be Morris, then suddenly turned to Chris when Aaron announced a new hier (Harriet couldn't possibly predict this announcement). So the poison itself might originally was going to be used against Morris, but Holmes's sudden fake death + Morris's escape drastically changed the direction of the plan. It was also possible that even Aaron, Wu, and Ann knew about this plan (remember that Holmes contact them beforehand. And Wu could also knew from Ann). Aaron wants the formation of alliance between two families to be completed and he seems to deeply regret his past sin & really loves his children. Ann also loves Chris like her own family. So they might actually agree with Holmes's plan to eventually force out confession from Harriet in the next chapter and eventually revealed by Morris and Chris that she didn't commit any crime + potentially reconciling both families without having to force anyone to marry each other. Remember that the goal of Marble Trading Company here was only to ensure the formation of alliance, and even if they want the marriage the problem remains that they sent Wu and Ann, who have strong affection/care for Chris so they might actually agree to feign ignorance to their superior and let Chris live his life + save his real parents (assume that Aaron was father and Harriet was mother). If this story was true then we can explain the reason why 1. Holmes, who already knew everything since he was told from Chaldea, had to met with Morris and fake his death. 2. Morris's death, which is unlikely to be caused by Harriet, even if she somehow managed to trick him to let down his guard. Remember that if she actually manage to follow him when he went out for a walk, the question remains how did she come back to the mansion safely alone since Wu also mentioned that outside is extremely dangerous even for a delinquent like Morris. 3. A reason why Chris's dying message just happened to conveniently became an incomplete one, "mor", instead of "mom" 4. Chris, even when defenseless, possess fighting skill, got pierced by 2 small needles "through his armor plate" and got poisoned